New types of aircraft, such as multicopters with unshielded rotors, are being developed. Some of these multicopters perform vertical takeoffs and landings which permit the multicopters to take off from non-traditional locations (e.g., they do not need to take off from airports). Although such multicopters are useful (e.g., because they can take off and/or land in airports as well as other locations), further improvements would be desirable. For example, safety measures and/or techniques to prevent the unshielded rotors from striking people and/or objects would be desirable. It would also be desirable if these safety measures and/or techniques are lightweight, since some multicopters have strict weight restrictions (e.g., ultralights).